The Elemental Heros: Rise of the heros
by maelde
Summary: The story of how six young people in the galaxy discover about powers they never knew they had, how they meet, how they form a team, learn how to work together, and learn about their destiny together.
1. Chapter 1

Running down halls. She was looking for something or someone, maybe a group. She was wearing a uniform that was blue and had some sort of symbol that was not clear at the time. She somehow knew that there was a great danger around. She was speaking but only heard a ringing. Finally she heard her name called out, "Mary Star!"

* * *

He woke up to the crow of the roster as he does every day. He sat up and thought of what was up for the next ten days. The Harvest was the biggest holiday in all of Flama, the "Fireball Planet", where every thing is on "fire". The boy pulled on his tunic and looked out the window. The planet looked quite literally on fire. He walked into the kitchen and his mother said, "Good Morning Chris."

* * *

"Yea Hoo!" exclaimed a Girl riding the air like there was no tomorrow. Air surfing was a Air City sport That was very similar the Earth's water surfing. As the air surfer rode the wind she thought of an up coming event. Would she be able the prove herself at it? A child came out and said "Jasmine, mom wants you!"

* * *

Running as always, the biggest Trouble Maker got back at her mortal enemy. She had trouble with him since they could crawl. She would probably one day be the most infamous person on her dust planet. She got home and saw her mother talking to a miner. Her mother turned and saw her tear up and say, "Rachel some thing terrible happened."

* * *

Running though the trees is is most favorite pass time. Many people back at the village make fun of him because he understands nature so well, but he does not care because nature is his friend. He sat down to take a break and ate a fruit when he saw a transportation jet. He followed it and it lead him to a landing area where they were packing supplies. Someone saw him and two men caught him and one said, "Look Captain. We caught a savage spy!" "What is your name savage?" "I am Jacob!"

* * *

Two boys where walking down a hall. They had just been called over to see the Emperor. One of the boys was thinking about the problem. Apparently a ship of space pirates had intercepted one of their battle ships and took it over. The boys approached the door and were saluted by the guards. The Emperor said "Alex, Nick. I am glad you came on such short notice."


	2. Introducing SA

**Chapter Two: Introducing SA**

Mary awoke from a strange dream she had & her ears where ringing & her head was aching. These were usual symptoms of her having an important vision. She has had these since she was a kid, but never told anyone because she would have been filed as a super, an evolved human with super powers. It was not of fear, but because she would get "special treatment" & be the only one on Star Island. So she remands just plain old Mary Star, not super but super smart. On Star Island she lived with her Mother and Father, older brother named Steven, & younger sister named Katherine. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was barely Six a.m. She did not have to be at school until an hour after noon & it was just introductory day! _Well, _Mary thought, _the early bird gets the word._ So Mary decided to just get breakfast and take a dip in the pool. Nobody but the staff would be up anyway until Eight a.m.

So Mary went to the kitchen to grab a bite and afterwards she went to the pool room to take a swim. Mary is a pretty good swimmer and could hold her breath for a strait hour. Many people including most of the swim team thought that sort of made her freaky, which is another reason why she keeps her visions to herself. Luckily some people saw it as a gift and good advantage in water, so Mary has always made the Swim Team & have a summer job as a life guard at the beach. So there where upsides and downsides to certain things. After swimming Mary went back to her room and came out an hour later fully ready for her introductory day at Star Academy. Her whole family was sitting at the table waiting for her. "Good Morning Mary!" said her dad, "Ready for your intro day to Star Academy?" Mary replayed "Yes. My question is, are you and Mom ready for it?"

Then Mary's mom said "Being ready to see our little Mary to grow up is hard, but we have to let you bloom like the wild, yet rare Star Flower." "Those are very wise words Mom. Truth to be I'm nervous." Her dad said in comfort "Don't be. I too was nervous until I made some friends. I'm pretty sure you will too." "Thanks Dad." she said as they hugged. Her dad convinced people well with his natural talent, which helped him become mayor of Star Island. "Where is Steve and Katt?" asked Mary. Her mom replayed, "They went to go some card thing about Heroes. Something about a new collectable Steve Powers Card" Mary smiled at that remembering her siblings ranting on about that then noticed the time & said "Oh! Mom! Dad! We gotta go!" So Mary and her parents went to go to the introduction to Star Academy.

When they got to the Academy, they went to the School's PAC to get singed in. A lady at the P-T stand asked, "Name Please?" "Star, Mary" "Ah, yes. Mary Star. Mayor & Dr. Star, please sign the Parents sheet and Miss Star sign the student sheet. Here is your packs and have a nice day!" "You too." Mary & her parents replayed. They went to go find seats in the PAC & sat at the front row. Some time later the principal, Principal Evergreen, came from the side of the stage and began her speech"Good After Noon Parents and Students. I am Principal Evergreen & very happy to see many young faces that will be nurtured here. Please stand for the Star Spangled Banner." Principal Evergreen went on with her speech explaining about everything including special Ids,Rules & Regulations, and School Dress Code. Then Principal Evergreen was about to end when she remembered, "Oh, yes! I almost forgot. With Parents' permission, one certain, very special student will be transported to a special International School where they will expand their mind and get to meet many people from around the world. So prepare your child may be the one."

After Principal Evergreen's speech there was a tour of the school. Afterwords they went home and ate. "A student from Star Academy is going to be Accepted into Sun Academy?" asked Mary's brother Steve, "It would be great for Mary to be! Then I could take over her computer and read her Diary!" "Steve no diary reading." said Dr. Star "You must have part of my brains as I practice many sciences" Mary then said "Dad, Mom. May I be excused to go celebrate the end of Summer at Under the Sea Amusement Park" "Yes, Mary." her dad said "But be home before Midnight" "OK!"

Mary rode her bike to the Amusement Park and once she got there she used her summer pass. She went all around playing games and riding rides with her old group from Star Middle. She knew that after that day her life would be different & her friend ships may drift apart. Monday she would be starting her new life & they, theirs. And then the waves started to go crazy. "Evacuate the Park and beach! Its flooding!" A friend of hers said "Come on Mary!" But she saw a child standing on the beached frightened & paralyzed by fear. Mary ran to try to get the child, but the wave swallowed them. Despite of her excellent swimming the wave tried to pull them back. Mary willed herself not to give up and then she began to rise. Before she knew it there was ice beneath her and she was running. With each step water froze and she & the child were on land.

People started running up as Mary put the child down & ran into the forest. She sat by a stream and watched as the water floated in her tuning from liquid to solid, from solid to vapor and back to liquid. Mary could not believe it. Now she had the power to control water with her power to see the immediate future. _I guess I'm more different then I thought. I better get home now._

When Mary got home she saw a car she did not recognize. _Oh, no, _she thought, _that better not be the government. Even if it's not I better get in dry clothes. _ So she climbed up to her balcony, but as she went in she could hear a noise coming from the loft of her room. She hid under the bed. "As you see our Mary is very organized in this tower room. We believe you will be pleased to have such a student at Sun Academy." said her dad. "Mary is such a wonderful girl." added her mom. "I'm sure she is said." a male voice she did not recognize "The Head Master will be pleased to have this student." The three adults walked out. Mary quickly darted to her closet to her bathroom & came out ten minutes later. _Well at least I get to go to a school where no one knows me. _Mary thought climbing back down.

As she walked in she saw her parents and said, "Sorry for being late. Must have lost track of time." "Mary your just on time!" her mom exclaimed "A representative from Sun Academy came to Personally say you been accepted into The Academy. This is Mr. Roberto Ling!" "Please just call me Rob. How do you do Mary?" "Pretty good." Rob told that the plane wold be departing tomorrow, so Mary was to be there at Eight. Mary packed any necessary possessions and at the plane departure bid her family farewell & told Steve if thought of going in her room, good luck.

After about an hour on the plane Mary noticed the light disappeared and stars appeared. She burst into the piloting area & demanded, "Where are we & where are we going?!" She gasped at the room. There was advanced equipment and footage of her & her powers. "Now what you really want to know is your destiny." Rob said as he turned around in his chair.


	3. Flaming Sword

**Chapter Three:**

As Chris went into the kitchen he replayed, "Good Morning Ma." His ma replayed, "Good morning to you too, Chris. Today we celebrate the first day of the Harvest Festival, but it is also the tryouts for Knight's Academy." Every year on the first day of the Harvest Festival _all_ boys of fourteen years had to participate in the try outs. Chris had always wanted to be a knight, just like the one & only Sir Flameheart. "So that's today? Wow Ma, I can't believe that I could be a knight. I'm kind of nervous." "Don't be .Your Father & I believe you can pursue your dreams. So does your little sister, Cecilia." Then Chris asked, "Speaking of where is Pa & Cici?" "They went to go do errands in town. We will meet them at the tryouts area.

Chris got ready by putting on training gear & sliding his wooden sword into his slit. Then he & his Ma meet his Pa & Cici. His pa said "I'm so proud of you, son." "Pa, its not like I got in already." They walked into the tryout area and there was only about five boys there including Chris. "Please may you take a seat," said one off the tryout judges, "I am the Headmaster of_ Knight's Academy_, Professor Firestorm & I would like to introduce Professor Lava & Sir Flameheart." Chris was excited, but nervous to preform in front of his hero so he thought, _Wow, Sir Flameheart! I hope I _don't_ screw up!_ The Headmaster continued, "Every year we try out all fourteen year old boys for _Knight's Academy_. It is a tradition we have held on the first harvest day for many years. This year is different though.

" This year we are in middle of a civil war. Therefor, any boy to pass will be sent to war. I am truly sorry, but many have been lost as well as many battles. The rebels are very strong thanks to their allies. They have allied the Dark Empire, whom is providing them with many advancing ours. We are hoping that the Space Pirates will take our offer and side with us as they are also enemies of the Dark Empire. But for now the King sees no other way but to send our strongest sons into war. Now do we have any volunteers to go first? No? Then I must sadly chose. If there is none brave enough in this generation, then how will we win the war?" The Headmaster said. He picked out the weavers son & he & the other judges tested him.

After four hours of testing, Chris was the only one left. "Why? None of you could survive five minutes in the battle field. How could none of you know any of this?!" questioned the Headmaster, " But I guess it figures for small villages. Almost no one in small villages gets in to _Knight's Academy_. I guess it is time to pack up & see what the others have found." Chris felt a little disappointed to not be able to even show what he knows. Just then Sir Flameheart said, "Headmaster, there is still one more boy." he eyed Chris. "Oh!" the Headmaster marveled, "Now that boy is at least prepared for his tryout. With gear, a wooden shield, and a wooden sword! Come boy and let us try you. What is your name?" "My name is Christopher Blaze. It is an honer to be tested by three of the greatest knights in history."

So the judges tested Chris and he proved to be a great swordsmen. He dodged every blow they sent & even managed to get every sword out of his opponents hands. But he knew they only tested him with only the lowest level of sword skills, but he proved to have middle swordsmen skills. Professor Lava said, " Truly amazing! Is he not?" The judges were taking about Chris's sword skills & how there may be a chance at wining the war after all. His family went up to him & his pa said, "Amazing son. I'm going to miss you when you are at war." "I'm going to miss you to Pa. You have helped me & told me to follow my dreams. During the war I will always have you, Ma, & Cici in my heart. His ma said, "Oh, my little knight in shining armor, just promise to come home safely." "I promise, Ma."

But then a hovercraft wend directly over the area. Someone scream, "It is the Dark Empire! Ready your positions. Evacuate the area!" With people running all around, Chris lost track of his family. When he finely spotted them his view was blocked. _Better for them to be safe & any one else, thank goodness._ He pulled out his sword and started to fight. "Boy you should have evacuated!" said Sir Flameheart. "I'm a knight now aren't I not?" Sir Flameheart smiled at that & said, "Yes I suppose you are. You remind me of my self when I was younger. Maybe after this you I will mentor you. Chris smiled but then heard a girl scream. "That is the Headmaster's daughter! Go & protect her Mister Blaze!" so Chris ran toward the scream.

When he got there he said, "Leave the beautiful lady gentlemen!" Chris was awesome as he beat the guys he faced. He felt adrenalin coursing through his vanes! It felt like fire! When no one was left standing the entry way was cleared & his family came in. Everybody looked at him & his father said "Chris! Your sword!" He then turned to his sword and it was on fire! He dropped it and thought, _Did I set my sword on fire?_

Chris was sitting out side with his fast asleep sister lessening to the conversation. "Well I appreciate your son saving my daughter, he cold have injured any one." said the Headmaster. "Headmaster, I simply must say he did not!" said his mother, "His wooden sword did not even burn an ash." Sir Flameheart cut in "You both are right. So I have come up with an agreeable solution. Well the boy possesses a great gift, he must learn to control it. My friend here is named Lee he is a Seinsay who is willing to help the boy master & control his gift." Then Chris heard every one agree to it. _Maybe better this way he thought._

The next day Chris was about to get on the jet when his pa said, "So, not even a goodby to your old man?" "Sorry Pa. I tried to find you, but I couldn't." Chris apologized. "It is all right son. I went to my brother's to get this & give it to you." His pa pulled out a sword, "This is a family heirloom passed on from father to son. Me, my brother, & none of his children care much for it, but you love swordplay so much that I guess it is rightfully yours." He gave Chris the sword. "Wow! Thank you Pa! So will you be the first to welcome me back in a year?" "You can bet that sword that I will be. Just don't gamble it & keep it in good condition, else your grandpa's ghost will haunt your dreams, as he did mine when me & my brother wrecked the his shop." With that they laughed & parted ways.

After everything was set for the Life Region, Lee came out of the piloting area & said "Boy, there is more." "More of what?" "More to your powers than you think. As we fly let me tell you a story taking place in the early years of the galaxy."


End file.
